Love will Heal
by CosmicLuver
Summary: A painful incident could turn out to be a blessing in disguise for Beast boy and Raven. Rated M for sexual content. BBRae


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything remotely associated with them.

A/N: You may notice a little, and I stress a _little_, OOCness with one of the characters. It makes my story work, so I think its necessary.

**Love Will Heal**

000000000

"Titans, go!" Robin's voice carried through the air.

"Come to play with me, have you? I'll give you a sneak peek at my new invention." Control Freak's words stopped the Titans in their tracks.

"What, another super remote? I'm so scared." Raven's sarcasm did nothing to the villain they were currently facing in the middle of a run-down shopping mall in a bad part of Jump City. She was angry-angry at being pulled out of bed at three am to face this moron and his remote controls that wouldn't even change a television channel, let alone do any real damage to the Titans..

"Why, actually, no. I have invented a powerful serum designed to do…this!" At those words, he pulled a small vial out of the back pocket of his shorts and threw it upon the ground. It hit the ground and broke, leaving a light blue powder upon the floor swirling harmlessly in the slight breeze.

"You have invented a new flavor of…candy? That is not evil, is it Robin?" Starfire's confused voice startled Control Freak out of his disbelieving stupor.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot." Control Freak removed a bottle of water from the dingy store shelves and uncapped it. He took a swig of water, then another. And another.

"Aw, come on, man! We don't have time for this! You're going to jail, now!" Beast Boy morphed into a wolf and jumped towards Control Freak.

Raven gasped as Control Freak suddenly threw the rest of the water bottle on the powder, immediately causing it to explode. A fine blue mist reached her nostrils, immediately causing her to gag and feel nauseous.

"It is working just as I intended it to. Feel weak? That is because it is temporarily removing your powers, allowing me to take whatever I wish from this measly supermarket. After the supermarket, then the world!"

"You-you forgo—forgot one thing, Control Freak." Robin said, through bits of coughing. "We can still catch you, and there are five of us and only one of you. And apparently your little serum doesn't work on Beast boy, he's still a wolf."

Control Freak paled considerably. Suddenly, he made a break for the door.

"Titans, split up! We'll catch him faster!"

All five titans split up, Raven and Starfire running now because of the serum. Raven followed Control Freak wile the other four went separate directions attempting to box him in.

She followed him through the depths of Jump City, past boarded-up windows and creepy apartment complexes. She turned down an alley sidestreet only to find that she was surrounded by literally dozens of teenagers bearing gang tattoos.

But no Control Freak.

_Great, just what I need. _

She pulled out her communicator, not noticing the teenagers staring at her.

"Robin, I've lost him."

"We did too, we're regrouping at Titans Tower."

"Uh…okay. Which way?"

Robin's irritation and lack of sleep began to show. "You know, the direction of the gigantic T by the side of the water? Ring any bells?"

Raven sighed. "Robin, I don't have my powers, remember? I can't fly. I can't _see_ Titans Tower. I don't exactly carry around a map in my side pocket, either."

Robin's voice sounded strained. "Stay where you're at. We'll track you down with the T car using your communicator."

Raven closed her communicator. She took no notice of the teenagers staring at her strange attire and began to push through them to get back to the street.

She had traveled a few blocks and had turned down an alley that looked very similar to the one she was just in when she heard a voice just ahead of her.

"Hey, missy, where do you think you're going?" A large male teenager with red hair and an eyebrow piercing stood directly in front of her.

"I'm going this way, now move." Raven tried to sidestep him but he just moved right along with her.

"I said move. I need to get back. I actually have work to do, unlike you." Raven scowled at the teenagers.

The large male teenager took a step towards Raven. "Nah, me and my buddies," he motioned to three or four of his cronies as he spoke, "Think you should stay here. The parties' just getting started. My name is Trey, and you're gonna like what we have planned."

"I said no, now don't make me hurt you." Raven's voice broked no argument as she stared up into the face of the leader.

"You can't hurt us, lady. There are five of us and only one of you. Besides, you're not even dressed for a fight. You look like you just walked off of the nearest streetcorner—"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence before Raven slapped him. Hard.

Trey's hand flew up to his face, and drew back blood.

"You bitch!" He lunged at Raven, pushing her up against the brick wall of one of the dingy buildings bordering the alley. "I was going to be gentle, but you crossed the line."

Trey threw Raven to the ground, and immediately his four cronies were upon her. She kicked and scratched and bit and screamed, but there were too many of them. They held her down, and one shoved a piece of cloth into her mouth while another wrapped a scarf around her eyes.

She felt a knife slash at her leotard, cutting skin and cloth alike. She froze, but renewed her struggles frantically when she heard the sound of a zipper coming down.

"Hold her still, boys! She's not that strong, surely! She's just a girl!" Trey's voice cut through the air.

Raven screamed through the gag when she felt him tear through her. The pain was overwhelming. She could feel the blood pooling beneath her. She fought against the restraining arms of the other boys, but to no avail. They were just too strong. She had never felt this kind of pain before, and a tear made its way down her cheek as she stopped her struggling and laid there, taking the pain and wishing it were over.

As suddenly as it started, it was over. She felt Trey being pulled off her, a split second before the other boys were. She immediately rolled over to her hands and knees, ripping the gag out of her mouth and pulling the scarf off of her face.

She flinched involuntarily when she saw a hand come towards her through the darkness cast by the shadow of the building. She didn't know where the light had gone, and she didn't care.

"It is just me, friend Raven. You are safe now. Let me help you up."

The sounds of pain and rage could be heard echoing through the small alley. Raven took Starfire's hand. Starfire helped Raven up, supporting some of her weight. They turned around, and Raven gasped at the sight she saw.

Cyborg and Robin stood, restraining Beast boy as he tried to no avail to get at Trey, who was being handcuffed by three Jump City policemen. What frightened Raven so much was that Trey wasn't looking at the green boy who obviously wanted to murder him in a slow and painful way.

He was still looking at her. He winked, and blew a kiss in her direction.

Beast boy immediately transformed into a creature vaguely resembling a wolf, and leapt at Trey. He managed to get in one good bite before Cyborg was able to restrain him.

As the Jump City police pulled away, Robin turned to Raven.

"Why the hell didn't you stay where you were? We almost had you, and then you fucking moved! I told you to stay the hell where you were and we would find you!"

Robin's angry voice carried over the alleyway, all the way to the street. Beast boy and Cyborg turned towards it.

"Friend Robin, that is enough. Let us go back, we can discuss it when you are not so angry."

"Angry? ANGRY? Oh no, I'm not angry, I'm PISSED!" He turned to Raven, who so far hadn't said a word, nor let go of Starfire. "You should have done what I said. Instead, you leave, and we weren't able to stop this!"

Raven spoke up, causing all four members of the group to look at her. "You're right…its all my fault. I accept my responsibility, and whatever repercussions go with it." Her voice sounded so broken, so afraid, so…_not Raven_.

Robin immediately realized his mistake. He hadn't meant to take his anger out on Raven, he was just angry that he hadn't been able to save a member of his own team. He was angry at the perpetrators who had hurt her. He felt guilty. He felt guilty for not being able to save her from this horrible fate, guilty for sending her out in Jump City virtually defenseless.

He spoke, this time his voice much softer. "No, Raven, its…" He reached a hand out, and she flinched and took a baby step backwards, fear shining in her eyes as she tried to keep her face passive.

Robin barely had time to register that mistake before he found himself slammed up against the wall by a _very_ angry Beast boy.

Beast boy had never looked so ferocious in his life, stuck halfway between a wolf transformation and his normal figure.

"If you ever yell at her like that again, or cause her to react this way, I will not hesitate tear your throat out! Do you understand me?" Beast boy tightened his grip on Robin's throat, causing the boy wonder to gasp painfully.

"Friend Raven? Friend Raven!"

Beast boy immediately dropped the gasping Robin to the ground, and turned just in time to see Raven faint into Starfire's arms.

00000000000

"How is she?" Beast boy asked Cyborg as he returned to the common area of Titan's tower.

"She just fainted. I scanned her to make sure, and other than the obvious…trauma, she's okay. The physical scars should heal themselves once she gets her powers back."

Cyborg added, almost as an afterthought. "Yours should stop fluctuating too, once the serum wears off. The only reason yours are doing this is because you were transformed when you inhaled it. It's messing with your powers."

Beast boy shrugged off Cyborg's words as if they were irrelevant. "But Raven's…she's…okay, right? She'll be okay, she'll make it through this, right?"

Cyborg sighed. "It's hard to tell, BB. We'll know more when she wakes up." Cyborg slowly made his way over to the couch and sat down.

"I'm gonna go sit next to her…I don't want her to be alone when she wakes up. Not after what happened." Beast boy slowly got up and walked in the general direction of the infirmary.

When he got there, Raven was still sleeping. Robin was by her bedside. He saw Beast boy and immediately got up and headed for the door.

Beast boy only glared at the boy wonder as he made a hasty retreat. He then took up the seat he had just vacated.

Raven blinked, the harsh light of the infirmary burning through her eyelids. Her vision cleared, and a very green face peered down at her.

"Beast boy, must you be leaning over me like that? Its unnerving." Raven grumbled.

Beast boy immediately stepped back as if he had been burned. "How are you feeling, Rae?"

"It's Raven. I feel fine." Raven sat up, and slung her legs over the side of the bed.

"You shouldn't be up, Raven. You were hurt." Beast boy reached to push her back onto the bed, but she slapped his hands away.

"I'm fine, now let me up, Beast boy. I'm hungry." Raven lied smoothly. She really just wanted to go back into her room, and avoid all of the Titans for awhile. She was still sore, and she felt bad for the rest of the Titans seeing her in her moment of weakness.

"Do you want a sandwich? Tea? I'll get it for you—"

"NO! I'm fine! I can do it myself." Raven said harshly.

"Ok Raven, I didn't mean to piss you off." Beast boy raised his hands in mock defeat.

The next few weeks flew by for the Teen Titans. Raven trained harder than ever, often alone. Not because no one wanted to train with her. She just preferred to train alone. She felt that she trained better alone.

The other Titans were becoming concerned. Raven woke up before everyone else and went to bed after everyone else, and most of her waking hours were spent in the training room. Her appetite had shrunk to where it was practically nonexistent.

Finally, one night after everyone else had went to bed, Beast boy decided to talk to her. He knew she was in pain…he could see it in her eyes. She tried to hide it, and she hid it well. Not well enough for Beast boy, though.

He rolled out of bed, and pulled a hoodie off the floor of his room. He smelled it, and pulled it over his head after deciding it was clean. He walked out of his room, and down the hall to the training room.

Raven was pounding her fists against a punching bag, her hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Beast boy could tell that she'd been at this for quite awhile.

"Raven? Are you okay?" Beast boy stepped in front of Raven, but far enough to avoid her punches.

"I'm-fine, Beast boy. Let me train." Raven continued.

"Raven, at least let me train with you. You don't have to do this alone, you know." Beast boy began to get suited up despite Raven's protests.

They began to spar lightly, throwing a couple of punches to test each other.

"I can do this fine on my own, Beast boy." Raven successfully blocked Beast boy's punch.

"I know, Raven." Beast boy dodged the fist heading for his shoulder, and countered with one of his own. "I just thought you might like some company. You're not yourself."

Raven stopped. "What do you mean, I'm not myself? I haven't changed."

Beast boy stopped as well, taking note of her defensive stance. "Yes, you have. You're constantly brooding, and you never eat anymore. At least not in front of us."

Raven crossed her arms over her chest. "And since when did you become an expert in psychology? I'm fine, Beast boy."

Beast boy crossed his arms as well, mimicking Raven. "No, you're not."

Raven advanced on Beast boy, her eyes flashing. "Yes, I am. I can do this on my own. I don't need your help."

Beast boy sighed. "Rae, it's obvious you need help. If you didn't, this wouldn't have happened."

"What? WHAT?" Raven was absolutely livid. "How _dare_ you."

Beast boy turned to leave, throwing his gloves on the ground as he went.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Beast boy! I'm not done with you. Just because you think I can't handle this doesn't mean that I can't. I'm just as capable of handling this as the next person! Just because you're still sore over not being able to save Terra—"

The next thing Raven knew, Beast boy had turned around and was inches from her face. He advanced on her quickly. She felt her back hit the wall, and suddenly she was consumed with a bout of claustrophobia.

All the emotions she had been trying to suppress for the last few weeks came to the forefront. Beast boy was in front of her, but she could only catch snippets of what he was saying.

"How dare you…just trying to help…why wont…come on, Raven!"

Raven could feel her breathing becoming irregular. She tried to fight against it, but she knew what was coming. She had had many flashbacks during the past few weeks, and each one was worse than the last.

_Raven screamed through the gag when she felt him tear through her. The pain was overwhelming. She could feel the blood pooling beneath her. She fought against the restraining arms of the other boys, but to no avail. They were just too strong. She had never felt this kind of pain before, and a tear made its way down her cheek as she stopped her struggling and laid there, taking the pain and wishing it were over._

Beast boy realized his mistake immediately when Raven began shaking violently. He reached out for her in an attempt to comfort her.

Raven immediately flinched, and turned terror filled eyes towards him. Beast boy felt his heart break. How could he have done this to her? She had only been reacting how anyone in her situation would, and he took it out on her. What kind of person was he?

"Oh…Rae, I didn't mean to scare you." His voice hitched uncharacteristically, and he took a deep breath and swallowed, fighting away the tingling behind his eyes. "I'm so sorry." He took her into his arms and they slid down the wall, coming to rest on the floor. He held her as she cried, stroking her hair and rubbing her back comfortingly.

That is how the rest of the Titans found them the following morning. Starfire smiled knowingly as she closed the door softly behind them, allowing their friends to continue sleeping.

000000000

Let me know if you think I should continue it. For now, this is a oneshot.


End file.
